


The Photoshoot

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: Assorted Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco, M/M, Manager Draco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, not smut, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry poses for a photoshoot for Quidditch Quarterly in which he's expected to be nude, with Draco at his side. Fully dressed.





	The Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> This little story started via Discord from a photo posted by jeldenil that caught my attention so I had to write it.

“I still don’t understand why I’m meant to be starkers,” Harry said, feeling rather annoyed as he stood awkwardly beside his husband in just his pants, while Draco still wore his suit. When Quidditch Quarterly had asked Harry to do a photoshoot for their 30th Anniversary issue, no one had ever used the word  _nude._

“I never would have agreed to this if I knew!” Harry had expressed to his husband as soon as they’d arrived on the set and the photographer had told him to strip. Draco had been annoyed.

“As Harry Potter’s manager and solicitor we can sue you for breach of contract for this,” Draco had yelled. Harry couldn’t help but be a little turned on at that, his husband’s fury at others had become something of an obsession of Harry’s as of late. It was part of how they’d ended up together in the first place. Harry had been in desperate need of a good solicitor following his divorce and his decision to leave the DMLE. The Minister had not been eager to lose his star Auror, and had fought him tooth and nail, until Draco had come along, threatening to tear the Ministry to the ground if he didn’t release Harry from his contract at once! Heads had rolled in the aftermath and Robards had been sacked as Head Auror for losing Harry to the Appleby Arrows. Harry had felt somewhat guilty at his hand in the man’s losing his job, but Draco had assured him there was no place in his work for guilt.

“Do you want to win, or do you want to be a good person? Because rarely do the two go together,” Draco had said. Harry hadn’t known what to do with that. But Hermione had assured him that he had done the right thing.

“You need someone who will fight  _for_ you, Harry. Someone who won’t let you get taken advantage of, and though I’m not thrilled by his methods, Draco seems to have your best interest at heart, and he’ll definitely get the job done.”

Harry had decided then and there that he would allow Draco to do whatever he needed to do. He had found himself incredibly turned on by this Draco Malfoy, using his considerable influence and connections to make Harry’s life infinitely better, and thus their relationship had begun. It had taken some time, but it had been inevitable. Harry had learned rather quickly that while Draco was more than happy to be the boss in every aspect of their lives outside of the bedroom, he much preferred Harry to take over in the bedroom, which was just fine with him. 

The photographer had swallowed. “Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should be in the shoot,” he’d suggested, nervously. Draco raised an eyebrow turning to his husband. Everyone knew what would happen if Harry Potter was unhappy, and the photographer couldn’t help but feel his pulse quicken as he waited anxiously for Harry to give his husband a hopefully positive response. Harry nodded, and Draco smiled, turning to the photographer.

“Very well, we’re good to go,” Draco had said. Then Harry had spoken once more and the photographer had felt ill.

“I still don’t understand why I’m meant to be starkers.” Draco smiled at his husband and kissed his cheek.

“How about this darling, you take off your pants, and I’ll make sure to make it worth your while,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry growled, pulling off his pants and hiding his crotch behind Draco’s hip.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out a small golden ball and handed it to Harry with a grin. “Now we’re good,” he said, turning back to the camera, a hand on his hip. Harry smirked.

“You’re brilliant love,” Harry said holding up the Snitch.

“I know,” Draco replied. “I can feel your cock getting hard on my hip,” he hissed under his breath.

“Your fault for looking so bloody gorgeous,” Harry said, adjusting himself pressing more firmly against Draco’s side.

Draco whined in his throat. “H-Harry,” he moaned. Harry squeezed his hip with his free hand.

“Just you wait,” Harry growled in his ear. “Once this is over, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Draco whined. The photographer moved around them and Draco held impossibly still, though his legs were quivering with desire, his whole body thrumming, he could feel the crackle of Harry’s magic echoing throughout the room.

“We done here?” Harry asked, lifting Draco into his arms. The photographer opened his mouth to answer but Harry had already disapparated with a loud crack with his husband in his arms before he could. The photographer only hoped they would have a good enough photo to print.

 


End file.
